


Just a little favor

by SoullessSerenity



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessSerenity/pseuds/SoullessSerenity
Summary: Goro didn't know why Haru would ask him to come over earlier than Ren. But her surprises and requests had never been bad for him.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Okumura Haru, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Amamiya Ren/Okumura Haru, Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru, Okumura Haru/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Day 2 - Coffee and Sweets





	Just a little favor

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Soft Goro Week! This is day 2: Coffee and Sweets.

Despite the fact that Goro had been dating Ren and Haru for a few months already, he still wasn't quite used to dates. He would just get very nervous about everything.

That particular day, he had started getting ready much earlier than he probably should, specially considering that the 'date' was just hanging out at Haru's house.

Right after he decided he looked good enough, he noticed a message from Haru on his phone.

'Could you come over a little earlier than Ren?'

He raised an eyebrow as he replied with a 'Why?'

'I just need a little favor from you. I'll explain once you get here.'

'Okay, then.' He shrugged. Haru's surprises and requests had never been bad for him before. He doubted this one would be different.

It didn't take too long for him to arrive at Haru's house. He was greeted by her usual smile, along with a hug and a kiss on his cheek, making his face heat up. Despite that, he managed to kiss her cheek as well.

She held his hand in hers as she guided him towards the kitchen, then gestured for him to take a seat at the table.

"So, what's this favor you wanted from me?"

"Well," Haru opened a cabinet, pulling out a bag of coffee beans. "Could you try my coffee? And… Please give me an honest opinion of it."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I…" She looked down. "I've been doubting how good it actually is lately. I was worried that maybe Ren has only been saying it's good to make me feel better." She looked at Goro again, then smiled. "But knowing you, I'm sure you're gonna be completely honest with me."

"Well… Okay then. Go ahead."

Haru began preparing the coffee right away. Once Goro could smell it, he immediately realised she must have been learning from Ren. Her coffee smelled very similar to his. He didn't think that was bad, though. It still filled him with a certain calmness.

Haru filled his cup, then sat down on the seat across from him. She kept staring at the cup, then at him.

"Don't mind if I do." He blew some air into the coffee to cool it slightly, then took a small sip.

He could definitely taste the similarity to Ren's coffee. It brought back memories. Memories of Leblanc, of the times Ren would keep him company. The times the Phantom Thieves would have a casual meeting.

And yet he could definitely tell there was a piece of Haru in it. It was less bitter than Ren's coffee. It reminded him of the times Haru would borrow Leblanc's kitchen to make some tea for him whenever she noticed he wasn't in such a good mood.

"A-are you okay?" Haru brought a hand to his cheek, wiping away a tear he didn't even notice had rolled down his cheek.

He brought his hand to hers, leaning into it. "I'm fine, thanks." He smiled slightly. "It tastes great."

"Really?" She smiled widely, with a slight sparkle in her eyes.

"You did ask for my  _ honest _ opinion, didn't you?"

"I did… Thank you." She leaned over the table slightly to kiss his lips.

It was just a small, quick kiss. But it still filled Goro with warmth, and he kissed her back, for just a little longer.

"Aww, are you two getting started without me?"

The two of them almost jumped off their seats, startled by Ren's voice. He stood at the kitchen's door, a smirk on his lips and carrying something in a plastic bag.

Goro sighed. He had forgotten that Ren also had a copy of the keys to the house. "Could you not scare us like that?"

"I couldn't help it! You two were over here having fun without me and I felt jealous!"

Haru giggled as she walked towards him. She kissed his cheek, and he kissed hers. He headed towards Goro, then kissed his cheek as well.

Goro looked away, his cheeks heating up.

"Do I not get a kiss?" Ren pouted.

Goro rolled his eyes, pulling Ren down to quickly kiss his lips. Ren smirked when he pulled away.

"What do you have there?" Haru pointed to the plastic bag in his hands.

"Brought some cake from the bakery. Wanted to bring a little surprise."

"Would you like some coffee first? 'Cause I think you've got some serious competition." Goro smirked.

"You think it's  _ that _ good?" Haru blushed.

"You were the one who said I was honest."

Ren chuckled as he sat down at the chair beside Goro. "Well, if I one day refuse Haru's coffee, assume there's something wrong with me."

Haru poured a cup of coffee for her and one for Ren. Goro noticed how she smiled as she drank it, and he couldn't help but smile as well.

"By the way, I brought your favorite cake." Ren said.

"Favorite?" Goro raised an eyebrow.

"Strawberry and chocolate."

"T-that's not my favorite."

"It isn't? But you seem to enjoy it much more than other sweets." Haru said.

Goro went silent, his cheeks warming up once more. Ren smirked at him.

Haru giggled. "You don't have to feel embarrassed! You say that you don't have a sweet tooth, but everyone's got at least one sweet they like."

He remained silent as he gave his coffee the last sip.

"Alright, alright, we'll quit teasing you." Ren pat the top of his head as he grabbed their empty cups.

Ren then served one slice of the cake to each one of them. Goro hated to admit, and he wouldn't say it out loud, but he did like the cake much more than most other sweets.

(Still not his favorite, though. His favorite sweet actually was the cookies Ren and Haru had convinced him to bake with them. But he would rather avoid that embarrassment.)

But he still had zero complaints. Somehow, just being with them like that was enough to make him feel relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I know this is a very rarepair OT3 but I love these three a lot... And this week seemed like the best opportunity to see what kinds of fluff I could make for them!


End file.
